The Children of Armageddon
by Wild Tempest
Summary: It was never supposed to happen this way. She was in the wrong place at the right time. He just happened to be indebted to her family. Was it possible for two children to maintain the balance between two world powers on the brink of war? With their own friends and allies conspiring against them, the chances are slim. AU.


The Daathic Cathedral was the spiritual center of Auldrant. It was here that nobility from both Kimlasca and Malkuth joined to celebrate the holiest day of the year. Mass was held in the sanctuary, led by the Grand Maestro Mohs. Each member of the congregation held a single candle, signifying Lorelei's sacred flame.

Wandering the halls of the cathedral was one of the younger members of Malkuth's nobility, Arietta Wilde. Her mother and father, Count Largo and Countess Legretta, were attending the massive ceremony inside the sanctuary. But things like this always bored the little viscountess, and she usually made up some excuse to skip out.

"Ooh, it's snowing…" she said in a quiet voice and stopped to admire the scenery from a glass-stained window. Snow fell from the somber gray sky in giant flakes. Arietta sighed and pressed her hands against the cold glass. "It's so pretty…"

Something peculiar caught her attention; two adults stood in the courtyard, partially obscured by a stone statue. They appeared were having a heated discussion. One person grabbed the other by their shirt collar and started to shake them violently.

Curious, Arietta crept out the cathedral's side door and hid behind a hedgerow to get a closer look. She couldn't hear what they said but it was obvious that one of the men were extremely upset. Harsh glances fired back and forth, blows delivered, and then…

"Oh my God…" Arietta gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

The taller of the two men drew his saber and plunged it into his companion's stomach. With a single fluid motion, he drew the blade across his opponent and sliced him cleanly in two. Blood sprayed the snowy white path and spattered the dead rose bushes.

Arietta felt sicker than she ever had in her life, but she couldn't look away. The murderer sheathed his weapon and bent over to examine the disemboweled corpse.

"Guy! Get out here!" he shouted.

Another man with blond hair and a strong build appeared in the dark corridor behind the gardens. He bowed to his master and assisted him in collecting the body. Arietta's insides churned and she grasped her stomach.

"Did you hear that, Master?" asked the servant suddenly.

The murderer looked in Arietta's direction and narrowed his eyes. "We have an unexpected guest…"

"Shall I deal with them?" Guy suggested and put his hand on his rapier.

"No. Get the body out of here. I'll handle her," answered the stern man as he pulled his impressive sword out of its scabbard once more. He walked over to where Arietta sat and offered her a hand. "Well, if it isn't the young Lady Wilde. What are you doing out here with no coat? You'll catch cold…"

Arietta was at a loss for words. She just stared up at him.

"Don't be frightened. Stand up," said the young nobleman as he seized her hand and pulled her upright. He removed his black jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "I trust you'll keep this our secret, right? What just transpired was a necessary evil. If word were to get out…"

The pink-haired Malkuthian shook her head. "I-I won't tell anyone! I s-s-s-swear!"

"That's a good girl. Now run along," commanded the young man, "your parents must be worried."

Arietta turned on her heels and briskly strode out of the courtyard without a second thought. Her mind was a blur and she didn't even want to try processing what just happened. Mass was almost over when she reentered the sanctuary and rejoined her family. She squeezed between her parents and instinctively grabbed her father's large arm.

"Arietta...?" Largo asked his daughter in a concerned voice. "Where have you been?"

Her mother, the stunning Countess Legretta, took her daughter's hands in hers and noticed the black jacket over her shoulders. She touched the jacket and asked, "Whose is this? Did you go outside again _just _to skip mass?"

"Can't say I blame her…" Largo muttered to the side.

Legretta pursed her lips and gave her husband a look that promised 'punishment' later. She knelt beside Arietta and smoothed her bangs behind her ears. "You look terrified. What happened while you were away?"

"Excuse me," said a fourth voice behind the family. It was the nobleman that Arietta saw in the courtyard. There wasn't a drop of blood spilled on him or his saber. He was a handsome thing, with sharp green eyes and fiery red hair. "Your daughter was out admiring the snow when I happened upon her. I'm afraid I may have frightened her. I apologize."

"I-I-It's true! T-This is his jacket…" Arietta stammered when she met gazes with the man.

Legretta smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her, Asch. Now I know why your mother brags on her son so often; she has every right to."

"It's no trouble. It's always a _pleasure _to see your daughter," Asch said with a slight smile. Arietta slipped out of his jacket and offered it to him, afraid to look him in the eyes. He took the jacket and her hand with it, kissing it. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to tend to. Until next time…"

Largo watched him with a scowl. "That pompous bastard…"

"Largo!" Legretta hushed him with another 'look.'

"He's got no _right _to do as he pleases all the damn time. Let alone even touch my little girl…" rasped the large man as his hands balled into fists.

Legretta cleared her throat and gestured to their daughter. "Save it for later, _husband dear_…"

Arietta 's eyes were still fixed on the floor and her legs quivered.

Frowning, Largo drew his daughter closer and pat her head. When the Grand Maestro made his closing statements, the Count hoisted his little girl off the floor and into his strong embrace.

"Kyaa! D-Daddy, don't! I-I-It's embarrassing…" grumbled the tiny teen.

Legretta laughed and held her husband's arm as they made their way out of the cathedral. The snow fell heavier than before and the wind whipped it around like swirls of smoke. This calmed Arietta's spirit and she finally cracked a smile. Nothing made her happier than the first snow of the winter.

The Wilde Estate was a modest one for Malkuthian nobility, but it still stood among some of the grandest homes in the territory. The house, land and money were all hard-earned by its patriarch, Largo Wilde; it started out as a simple smithy and armory. As Largo's battle tactics and prowess with finery continued to spread, the Emperor himself contracted the man to supply Malkuth's élite military. The armory and weapons forge moved closer to the palace, and Largo built the house for his family.

Largo met Legretta while she was still in the Kimlascan military. They fought against each other during the Great War, but after the treaty it was Legretta who nursed the 'Black Lion' back to health. Why? She couldn't tell you the reason, but she was sure it had something to do with Largo's sense of honor as a man and a soldier. That was what she loved best about him.

Arietta excused herself from dinner early that evening and fled to the solitude of her room. The terror and impact of silence weighed heavy on her conscience. Asch _killed _another man and expected her to keep quiet about it?

"I can't. I have to tell someone…" she whispered to the darkness.

The viscountess didn't sleep much that night. All she could do was roll over and try to ignore the memories flashing before her mind's eye. The victim's screams haunted her like a banshee's cry, possibly tolling her own death. When Arietta awoke the next morning, she was still fraught with worry.

"Are you awake, m' lady?" said a maid as she entered the room. Arietta nearly jumped out of her skin. The maid frowned and apologized, "Forgive the intrusion, ma'am. The Lady Countess has requested your presence in the parlor room."

Arietta's eyes drooped with lack of sleep as she padded down the stairs, fully dressed with the help of her maid. Her mother sat in the parlor room, garbed in a beautiful white dress and with her hair let down. The sight never ceased to fascinate Arietta, or put her more at ease.

"Come here and sit," Legretta spoke and pat the velvet cushion beside her on the sofa. After her daughter sat down, she took a drag of her pipe and continued, "Your father and I are concerned about you. What _really _happened yesterday during mass?"

Arietta threaded her fingers through the ribbons in her hair and sputtered, "N-N-Nothing…"

The blond woman didn't look satisfied with her response. "Your father isn't here if you're worried about upsetting him. If it's something important then we both should know of it…"

"Well, I was watching the snow fall…" started her daughter in a small voice. Her gaze shifted from the carpet to her mother's lovely face. She swallowed hard and stuttered, "A-A-And I saw Asch and another man – "

An ear-piercing screech filled the room as the window beside Arietta suddenly shattered. The girl screamed as her mother acted quickly, diving to the floor with her in tow. Bullets showered the parlor room with snowflakes in a blizzard.

"Stay here," Legretta told her child as they crawled behind the sofa. The woman pulled out her own gun and sidled closer to the window. After the unknown assailant halted their attack, Legretta peered out of the broken glass. Her bullets didn't miss and hit the cloaked stranger several times until they fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"M-Mommy, are you okay?" Arietta's voice rose above the smoke.

Legretta called to her daughter, "I'm fine. Don't move from that spot until I say so, all right? Everything is okay…" She hopped out of the window and walked up to the corpse, kicking it to make sure it was dead. She stooped and removed its shroud. "A machina…?"

The assailant was a humanoid-machina, unmarked and fully armed. Legretta turned it over and heaved a sigh. The window and western side of the house her husband worked so hard to build and maintain were thoroughly damaged. What's worse, intuition said that she wasn't the target.

"Arietta, what did you see yesterday? I need to know," Legretta said as she approached her daughter.

The girl huddled in the corner, grasping her knees and breathing heavily. She didn't come over to her mother; she couldn't move for fear of death. "A-Asch…he killed someone…"

"Lorelei Almighty…" whispered the blond woman. Her heart ached for her child as she crawled behind the sofa and picked her up off the floor. She brought Arietta to the kitchen and sat at the table, trying to calm her. "Your father will be home soon, so you needn't worry. He and I will protect you…"

"Legretta?! Arietta?!" roared Largo's voice as he leaped from his horse and ran into the house. He and his company of soldiers had seen the damage to the western side of the mansion upon arrival. He stopped in front of the parlor room and gasped. "L-Legretta?! Arietta?! Where – "

"Daddy!"

Largo whirled around and spotted his daughter in the hallway with tears in her eyes. She ran up to him and he responded with the same urgency, taking her into his tight embrace. His voice was frantic as he asked, "Your mother…?!"

"Is fine…" Legretta said as she came out of the kitchen.

The Count rose and carried his daughter along, meeting his wife in the corridor. Legretta gasped as he threw his free arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"I thought the worst had happened when we rode up to the gates…"

Legretta frowned and whispered to him, "I wasn't the target."

"What? Who would want to – " Largo glanced down at his little girl and held her tighter. He grit his teeth and mustered a smile as she looked up at him. "It's all right now, Arietta. No one is going to hurt you or your mother while I'm here."

Arietta nodded and buried her face in the fur lining of his coat. "Thank you…"

"We have to do something about this. Arietta told me that she saw a murder in the cathedral's courtyard. Asch…" Legretta's voice trailed off.

Largo shook his head and rubbed his daughter's back. "My first priority is Arietta's safety. I have an old friend who owes me a favor, so…"

"Not ORACLE? You aren't serious," Legretta said with a gasp. She pulled on her husband's arm and murmured, "You mean _him_, don't you? He's a loose cannon, Largo! Not mention a – "

"Replica or not, he's the strongest soldier in the organization, and he owes me a favor…" interjected Largo in a stern voice. His gaze softened and he laid his hand on Legretta's cheek. "Would I really leave our daughter's safety in the hands of some maniac? The Tempest isn't the easiest kid to get along with, but he gets results. That's what we need now: A guarantee…"

Largo left his wife and child behind at their estate while he made an emergency trip back to the palace. But he also left his personal squadron of élite soldiers with his family in case the enemy decided to rear its ugly head again.

Beneath the palace in Grand Chokmah was an intricate military base where the Emperor's élite forces were held. This organization, known only as ORACLE, took on the most difficult missions. Espionage, assassination and protection of the Emperor himself were only some of their duties. They rarely fought on the front lines when a war was going on. These men and women were the shadows that struck enemies from behind without any warning.

"Sir, Admiral Largo Wilde is here to see you," announced a soldier.

The central room of ORACLE's HQ was manned by its leader and strongest soldier, a replica youth with verdant hair and sharp eyes. He swiveled around in his chair and told his subordinate, "Send him in."

Largo entered the room and closed the door behind him. A grim smile passed over his lips as he greeted his comrade, "It's been a long time, Sync. I finally have a job for you…"

The boy grinned and rose from his chair, pocketing a knife he'd been sharpening. "Sync the Tempest, Commander of the ORACLE Elite, at your service…"

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>I know everyone has waited a millennium for this story. I'm sorry it took so long to get it out there. Hee-hee, life has been hectic lately. I hope all my fellow Sync/Arietta fans enjoy this one as much as they did 'Of Venom and Vanity.' It's gonna be another wild ride!


End file.
